


All the little things

by KiyokoAoi



Category: Antic Cafe
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyokoAoi/pseuds/KiyokoAoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that Takuya always notices. Those little things that make his love for Miku even stronger. MikuxTakuya(Mikuya) Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the little things

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I ever post here. I'm sorry if this has a lot of grammar mistakes. English is not my native language but I'm trying my best! Please be patient with me..

“ Alrighty, Alrighty everyone! That's it! Good job! I'm sure everyone will love it!”  
Miku's voice sounded so cheerful it sent a blissful chill down Takuya's spine. This was a good thing, really.  
The mood of the vocalist had been pretty tense this past few weeks. With the upcoming tour and the new single release things got pretty stressed at some points, so it was a good thing that at least their rehearsals went smooth.  
Takuya smiled as he packed his guitar and got all of his other things ready. He didn't have to look to knew that Miku was smiling from ear to ear. This was one of those things the vocalist always did when things went his way.  
And Takuya knew, he knew too well. All those little things, those small details and habits that made Miku the loveable person everyone knew. The guitarist noticed them all over this past 9 years he had spent together with the blonde vocalist.  
For example the way Miku played with his own fingers when he got nervous during a conversation, how his nose puckered when he was trying to think hard or how he chewed on his bottom lip when he concentrated on something.  
It were those things and so many more that made the vocalist so special.  
Takuya took another sip from his canned strawberry soda. Miku was talking with Kanon now. He could hear the warm laughter coming from the vocalist and it resonated in his own soul.  
The guitarist loved the way the blonde's eyes were shining so bright when he had a pleasant conversation. It was the same as on stage. When Miku sang in front of a crowd his eyes displayed so many emotions. They were clouded when he sang a ballad and shined so bright and clear at a cheerful song.  
Sometimes the vocalist would just absentmindedly stroke over his own arm while talking.  
Takuya adored him, he adored him so much. Sometimes he thought that it was kind of crazy. But Miku was just cute like that.  
He was cute when he wrote lyrics with one pen tucked behind his ear and the other one in his mouth, he was cute when he slept with his mouth slightly open making adorable little noises in the back of his throat and he was also cute when he ruffled through his own hair because he didn't know what to do anymore.  
Takuya really had a major crush. He was transfixed on the blonde. On every little thing he did. He couldn't help it...he just loved him so much.  
“ Takuya-kun?”  
The guitarist turned on his heel, looking directly into those stunning hazelnut brown eyes. Miku smiled at him and there was this special something in his eyes. That special something that he only ever showed with Takuya and Takuya knew it. It made his heart flutter and his fingertips got all tingly. It was a nice feeling, actually the best that the guitarist had ever felt.  
“ Yes, Miku?”, he adjusted his own glasses smiling back at the blonde.  
“ Care for something to eat? How about we go out before heading home?”, Miku folded his hands behind his lower back, teetered on his tiptoes and did his best to give Takuya the cutest puppy eyes ever, just another one of his loveable habits.  
The guitarist chuckled.  
“ Sure thing. So what's on your mind then?”  
“ Uhm how about pasta for the main course?”, the blonde concluded after a few seconds of thinking.  
“ Sounds good to me. Tiramisu for dessert?”  
And Miku just smiled. He smiled so brightly that once again Takuya knew for sure that he was so, so, so in love with him.  
“ Yes, yes!”, he almost squealed in glee intertwining their fingers pressing a soft kiss on Takuya's cheek.  
Takuya had never been happier in his whole life and if he squeezed the vocalist's hand a little as he was dragged along and out of the rehearsal room, so what?  
There was no other place in this world Takuya would rather be than right here at Miku's side.


End file.
